Last Olympian Alternate Ending
by 100gamesvictor
Summary: What if Percy did accept immortality? how would his eternity change? WOuld the Heroes of Olympus ever occur? I'm terrible at writing summeries.  Review! Review! Review! T for possible romance in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write a Percy Jackson fan fic. This is the story of what would happen if Percy **_**did**_** accept immortality. If he did, would the seven demigods ever come together? Would he and Annabeth end up together? How would the Heroes of Olympus series change?**

I stand there, staring at Zeus. I was just offered the chance to become a god. Just thinking of what I could do with all that power makes me think that I should accept. However, I look at Annabeth. There is shock and sadness in her eyes. Then, I look at my father. I can see that he is smiling. I nod.

"Alright, then," Zeus says. All of the Olympians raise their hands ant point the hearth where Hestia is sitting. Then, out of the fire comes a plate of ambrosia. "Eat this," Zeus says "and you shall become an immortal god." Hestia walks over to me smiling.

"You will make a great god," she says. "We don't know what you'll become the god of. Whatever your greatest trait is will be amplified into your godly power." I nod and take the ambrosia. I bite into it and immediately see a gold aura surrounding me. I keep eating until it is all gone. My body now feels like it's about to explode. Suddenly, I hear Athena say "Shield your eyes!" Then by body does explode. This must be my true godly form. After about a minute, I calm down enough to revert back to a human form.

"Congratulations, my son. You are now the god of hope and the patron of heroes." There is a twinkle in his eyes when he says this. I smile at this. Zeus adjourns the council. I walk over to Annabeth and say "I'm sorry, I couldn't refuse."

"Why not?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you would have turned down immortality." Her eyes are red. Without another word, she turns and runs away. I can see her with my now perfect vision. She runs to the elevator and off of Olympus.

I sigh. I turn around and see my father. "Once again, I must say congratulations. I have never heard of Zeus granting immortality to anyone who isn't a child of his."

I shrug and say "I'm just upset that Annabeth is angry at me." There is a light in his eyes that I can't remember seeing.

"Percy, you became the god of hope and heroes because you are a true hero. That also means that you have a great deal of hope. You had hope that the gods would defeat Kronos. You had hope that everything would work out alright, and there is no such thing as a hero that doesn't have hope. You deserve this. You should be happy." There was the twinkle again. "Now I want to take you somewhere." He holds out his hand and I grab it. Then, there is a sea breeze and we are immediately standing on a beach. I hear a rustle of branches before I see her. I hear a squeal and suddenly Calypso is in my arms.

"How did you get here?"

"I became a god. That means I can visit whenever I want." I say. I hug her back and smile.

"Percy, may I talk to you for a second?" my father says. I nod and walk over to my father.

When we are out of earshot, he says "Percy, there are two things that I would like you to know. The first is that I have talked to Zeus. He said that if you wish to marry Calypso, you may. She will be allowed to move to Olympus to be your immortal wife." I take a moment to process this. Then I grin at him. "I will tell Zeus thank you."

He nodded. "The second point that I wanted to discuss with you is that Zeus has also agreed to give you and Hestia seats on the Olympian council." Again, I am speechless. There hasn't been a change on the Olympian Council in at least two millennia. I again smile. "Percy, when you are finished here, you should come back to Olympus to design your throne. It's one of the most fun things about being a god. Now I have to go. You should visit me soon." With that, another sea breeze took him.

I walk back over to Calypso. "What is it?"

"I have a seat on the Olympian Council." I say. She squeals again and hugs me.

"Congratulations! You'll make an excellent Olympian!" I smile at her and stroke her caramel hair. I want her to come back with me now but I am not ready to propose. Suddenly, a thought comes into my mind.

My mother must be worried sick. I tell Calypso that I'll see her soon and immediately teleport back to Olympus. I head down to the lobby of the Empire State Building. I see my mother arguing with the man at the front desk. I can't tell what she is actually, but I can tell that she wants to go up to Olympus. I get closer and I hear the conversation. "I need to get up there. My son is up there. Why won't you just— Percy!" She runs over and hugs me. "I saw the Empire State Building glow blue. But that was hours ago! I had no idea if you were safe or not. You didn't come down. Annabeth came down crying so I thought that something bad had happened to you." She stops to take a breath. She is still panting.

"Mom, listen. I have been granted immortality and have become a god." I stare at her expectantly. She then squeals and hugs me.

"That's great Percy! You'll make an excellent god." Then she lets go. She calms down and says "It also explains why Annabeth was upset." I nod. Then, I see a flash of Annabeth. I don't know where she is, but I know that she's in trouble.

I get a glimpse of her. She is standing in a cave that is looking over Manhattan. I see that she is crying. I can hear her thoughts. _I give up. The Fates win. _Then, she raises her knife and plunges it into her heart.

"No," I whisper. My mother looks at me concerned.

"What is it?"

"I think I just saw Annabeth kill herself."

"That is correct," says a voice from behind me. I see Athena walking over to me. She has taken off her armor and is now wearing blue Greek robes.

"How," I ask sadly.

"You are the god of hope. Therefore, your presence is wherever people gain or lose hope. Annabeth has lost hope in herself and in her life. Therefore, when she killed herself, you were there to try to guide her in the correct direction. However, due to you not ever being told this, you didn't know how to influence her. I will not say it is your fault because even we gods make mistakes."

"She's gone?" Athena nods sadly.

"I am sorry, too. However, the Fates cannot be questioned. There is nothing that you could have done. I have a feeling that she died to give you the strength to help save western civilization." With that, she disappeared in a column of flames.

**Review! Review! Review! I hope that everyone liked the little twist. Sorry about Annabeth dying but it had to be done for the story to work.**


	2. Author Note

**Dear readers, **

**Sorry for not updating. I can't. Here's that thing about my writing, I can only write a story while I'm reading the book that that story's based off of. That means that I can only write a Percy Jackson Fanfic while reading Percy Jackson. Right now, I'm on Twilight. Don't worry, I'll try to get back to Percy Jackson when I finish Twilight. I read books over and over so I should be able to finish the story eventually. **

**Sincerely,**

**100gamesvictor**


End file.
